


Anna

by soundingsea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna makes a habit of popping into the back seat of the Impala without warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for SPN 4x20.

Anna makes a habit of popping into the back seat of the Impala without warning. If Dean crumples up a burger wrapper, tossing it back means hilarious swearing and swerving.

Sam's back there, this time. Fair enough; he tends to stretch out in the back seat when they're car-camping. But Dean's back there too. And there don't seem to be... pants involved. Or shirts. Anna's wearing more clothes than the both of them together, and since hers are just an exercise of will, that's saying plenty.

Considering how she's wedged between them, though, maybe less will would be more fun.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Above Us Only Sky (The Golden Age Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86043) by [Las](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las/pseuds/Las)




End file.
